Somebody Save Me
by Charmedfan90
Summary: What if it wasn't Chris that went back to the past to save their family, what if Melinda was forced to go instead? Will she be able to save her family, and herself?
1. The plan

Title: Somebody Save Me 

**Plot: Point: What if it wasn't Bianca that went with Chris to go back in time? What if Melinda, his baby sister, was the one to go back in time? Can she go back into the past, facing her mother in the past, or better yet can she save all of her family before it is too late. **

**Writing style: I am going to write in Melinda's POV, and switch back to Chris while he is stuck in the future, hoping that Melinda is ok.**

Melinda's POV 

This is hell. Wy, how could you do this to us? How could you live with yourself after literally backstabbing your family? I can still remember you constantly attacking us, and yet we were always able to get away. What would Mom say, or even worse, do to you? What had used to be such a good life has been torn to shreds. Even though Mom may not be around, the least you could have done is stayed by us, instead of going insane.

Chris and I are almost the only ones left in the Halliwell line, because you killed almost everyone in the line. Once again, I have woken up, on the uncomfortable ground, where the refugees are. The last witches we know to be alive. As I looked up towards my older brother Chris, I heard moaning in his sleep. He had fallen asleep, leaning on the wall, watching me, protecting me. I may need it, but it doesn't mean I can't handle myself every once in awhile. He looked so tired, even in sleep, and instantly regretted thinking he was being overprotective. At this point I really wished I had his powers, so I could just orb him into a bed. Chris, what am I going to do with you?

I slowly got up to my feet, my spine cracking back in place. I stretched and walked towards his sleeping form. Hopefully he was in a deep of enough sleep, so I could move him without him waking up. I pushed my dark hair back, and gently put my hands on Chris's sleeping form, and got him to sit down. I made myself astral project and astral me grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I astraled back into my body, and laid Chris's head on the pillow, thankfully he was still asleep. "Mom," he murmured, as his eyes momentarily gazed at me.

I was blessed with Mom's hair, bone structure, but the only difference was my eyes were jade like Dad's. Tears stung at his eyes, as he murmured Mom again. He thought I was Mom. I lay down next to him and grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me, in a sibling hug. Tears stung at my eyes, and started to spill, and landed on Chris's draped arm over me. Unfortunately, it woke up Chris. He shook his head, and saw me crying. "Mel," he said empathetically. He sat up, and pulled me into a hug.

"I miss Mom so much Chris," I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I miss her too," he whispered. I just wanted to stay there. Feeling like there was time to mourn for our losses and be able to be safe in my brother's arms, but I knew we couldn't. "You sure you are ready to do this?" he asked as I finally started to calm down. I looked at him; tearstains tattooed on his cheeks.

"As ready as I will ever be." I whispered. Today was the day we will go back to change the past. It is not safe for either of us to be here now. I wiped the tears away from my face and gave Chris a brave smile. He got to his feet, and pulled me up.

Chris's POV 

Mel, I miss Mom so much, but I need to be strong for you, and me. We can't risk being emotional right now. I wiped my face and turned to go grab some wearable clothes for the outside. I cleaned my face, and a couple minutes later I was ready to go. Melinda pulled her hair back and put a couple potions in her deep pockets of her khaki pants. I can't believe I confused her with Mom. Well, I guess I can but, the only difference is that she had Leo's eyes, and had some of his blond hair streaked into Piper's hair color.

I gathered some more powerful potions, and shoved them into my own jean pockets. She had Mom's look in her eyes when she was ready to hunt demons. I gave her a quick smile and we headed out for the manor. We had to go the long way; I didn't want to risk us getting caught by the camera's that tracked witch like activity.

We signed up for a tour of our own home. How dare Wyatt let them do this to the house we were raised in, that Mom and our Aunts were raised in. I felt Melinda tense up, and I put an arm around her. She smiled gratefully, and we headed for the attic, after dodging a camera.

**Melinda's POV**

As we headed upstairs I couldn't help, but feel someone was watching us. I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting something to be there, but alas, no one was. "Come on Mel," Chris whispered. I nodded and followed him up the last of the steps. "You got the spell to summon the Book of Shadows?" I asked him. He nodded, and I started to look out for demons. Since my power neutralizes them quickly, enough, hopefully we will be able to do this without attracting too much attention. He pulled out the spell, and quickly and quietly started to recite it, "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return let it claim refuge in its rightful space,"

The Book of Shadows appeared in white lights and landed on the podium. Chris began to turn the pages, and two demons instantly shimmered in. I flicked my hand one at a time, blowing up one demon, and before he was fully vanquished freezed him. "Hell's demons, creatures of death, may fire take away your very breath," I hissed, and both demons got vanquished. "Chris, you almost done?" I asked, as four more demons shimmered in. I kicked a athame out of the demon's hands, and froze it mid flight and sent an astral me over to deal with the other two demons, while I grabbed the athame, and stabbed the demon, and back flipped towards, my astral self, becoming one once again.

Chris flipped his arm out sending the demons crashing into a wall as soon as the triquetra was drawn on the wall. I ran over to him, and prepared to say the spell with him. "Here these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, Send me back to where I'll find, What I wish in place and-," I stopped momentarily to freeze the incoming demons, and, "time."

The triquetra glowed a bright blue, and the portal opened up, and just as I was about to walk in, me and Chris went flying onto our backs. "Wyatt," I said, as the dark orbs formed into him. He had an evil glare set in his eyes.

"Little Siblings, you should have known that I foresaw this," he smirked.

"Wyatt, stop we are trying to save you!" I shouted. His smirk disappeared, and his hand shot up, sending me flying up towards the ceiling.

"Wyatt!" Chris growled, whipping his arm out, sending Wyatt backwards. Instantly Wyatt lost control of me, and instantly I crashed back on the ground. "Mel, run!" He shouted at me. NO! I can't loose Chris now too! I flicked my hands in Wyatt's direction, momentarily freezing him.

"Chris! Come on!" I shouted back at him, dragging his arm towards me. I was almost at the portal, when Wyatt unfroze instantly pulling Chris towards him. No, not again! I was about to throw another freeze whammie on him, Chris shot his free arm out, sending me into the portal. "**NO!**" I shouted as I fell through, and I crashed landed into the manor in the past. Seeing her aunts summoning the evil goddess Meta.

**Should I continue? I think I got something good, and if you don't like it too bad :P**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Revieled Identity

**Wow, five reviews! Thank You : D Very much appreciated. Anyways here is chapter two**

**Chapter 2 Melinda's POV**

I saw Paige orb in and back out, thus bringing out Meta, tracking her orb trail. Shit, I tried to freeze Meta before she looked into Aunt Paige's eyes, but she had already gazed into the Medusa like Titan. I pulled out a potion me and Chris had made a couple days before and tossed it at her, it made her move forward a little bit, but not much of anything else.

"Hey, you do know that Tunics have been out of style for hundreds of years don't you?" I said, finally making her turn around glare set in her eyes. I took that opportunity of surprise, and flicked my hands at her causing an explosion to hit her face, causing her to stumble. I flicked my hands at her again, momentarily freezing her. As I started to run towards Aunt Phoebe I pulled on a pair of sunglasses, hopefully being able to deflect Meta's stone cold glare. "Aunt Phoebe, don't look into her eyes!" I shouted at her, and I sprinted over, grabbing one of the potions my aunts made, and tossed it at her, but it had no affect.

I grabbed more potions and started to flick my hands at her, causing multiple mini explosions to hit her. With one final glare, she left in a wave of heated fury. I turned to Aunt Phoebe, and asked, "You ok?" Aunt Phoebe numbly nodded at me, and just looked at my face, as if trying to recognize me.

"Did you call me Aunt Phoebe?" she asked. Oh shit, did I call her Aunt Phoebe?

"Uh, no?" I said, clearly guilty.

"Yes, yes you did," she said, folding her arms. Aunt Phoebe suddenly tensed up, and then a minute later she opened her eyes. "Melinda?" Phoebe asked suddenly. "No, way you're the little girl that Piper saw when she went to the future," Aunt Phoebe said, suddenly very happy.

"Well, kind of." I muttered. Phoebe smiled suddenly, and pulled me into a hug, and I gratefully returned it, glad to be in the hug of a loving aunt. "I missed you," I whispered. I pulled away and sighed. I know I promised Chris at one point, that I wouldn't let the secret slip, and I did it to one of the biggest blabbermouths in the family. I'm sorry Chris. "Aunt Phoebe please don't tell Mom or Aunt Paige," I pleaded with her.

Aunt Phoebe gave me a shocked look, "You must know I can barely keep any secrets, especially about family." She said chuckling.

"Seriously, please don't tell anyone. You weren't even supposed to know, but I slipped." I said, arms behind my back. I may have exposed myself, but I am not going to expose Chris. I don't want him to be mad at me for that. Speaking of Aunt Paige, I turned around and saw she got turned into a statue.

"Oh no, Paige," Aunt Phoebe said.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Watch your language missy," Phoebe instantly. I rolled my eyes, despite Aunt Paige being turned to stone.

"I'm nineteen, not nine," Clearly not the issue, Mel. "We need to get Aunt Paige back to normal before Mom gets here." Still not the point of coming back in time, Melinda, but I can't tell Aunt Phoebe that her cutest nephew at the moment, that he will grow to be the Source of All Evil. Chris, please be safe.

**Meanwhile in the Future (Chris' POV)**

As I sent Melinda off into the portal, I felt a little relief that she was going to be ok, Mom and the Aunts would protect her. I stared at Wyatt; none of the old Wyatt was left inside him. "Aww, such a valiant thing to do there little brother." He smirked at me. "She is the only meal ticket that is keeping you alive right now, little bro,"

"Leave her alone," I muttered, and all I got in return to that was, a strong kick to my head.

"Oh, come now Christopher. You know I won't hurt our little sister. Now, unfortunately, I can't grace you with my presence for the moment. Now I got a little surprise for you little "bro". Enjoy yourself, buddy," With that he disappeared in a flurry of Dark orbs. Chris was about to orb after him.

"Don't even try Chris." A female voice sounded throughout the whole attic. "The whole attic is covered with a spell to block whitelighter's orbing ability." No, I thought, she can't be here. I weakly turned around and saw a blurry, but still I could tell it was her, Bianca. I can still remember her. She had been so sweet, and she seemed like a normal human, but was I wrong.

_We had been dating for almost a year and a half, and I was about to propose to her on our last date. She was ok with me being half-witch, half-whitelighter. So I brought her to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Just as I was about to get on one knee, Bianca got a knife out. "Bi?"_

"_I'm sorry Chris," she had said to me, and she backhanded me. I orbed and reappeared in the same spot. I had finally noticed the Phoenix tattoo on her arm._

"_You're a Phoenix?" At the time, I was so confused, but now it makes so much more sense. Of course she was ok with me being a witchlighter, she was a fucking demon the whole time. "What was the point of putting me through this Bianca? Almost two years of dating, and just throw this in my face when I was down on my knees to propose." I said tears starting to sting at my eyes._

"_You, what-," Bianca stammered. _

"_You heard me you bitch," I spat at her. Demons shimmered in, and they stared at her clearly pissed off clients. _

"_Why isn't it done Bianca? We have paid you, and yet you can't get one simple bounty!" The demon sent a single energy ball towards her, but despite the fact she had tried to kill me, I saved her. I sent the energy ball back at him. She turned and stared at me, still shocked. Then she grabbed my arm, pulling me away from another energy ball shooting at me. She vanquished her clients and turned to me. I pulled the ring, and threw it at her. "A life for a life. If you ever come near me or my family again, I will vanquish your sorry backstabbing ass," And I had gone home telling everyone that I had loved, that I vanquished her. I don't know why I lied, but I did._

"**You**," all my hate, anger, and just every other emotion all filled into one word. She gave me a loving look. Was this bitch high?

"Oh Chris, is that anyway to look at someone you love?" Now I know she is high. I don't love her anymore, not after that stunt. Then I looked at the chain around her neck, and the engagement ring I had bought was attached.

"Are you high or something? I should have vanquished your ass when I had the chance." I spat, literally blood on her heels. I focused on the ring, and made it shoot off her neck. Bianca, instantly bent down, and grabbed my neck, her superhuman strength.

"Please baby, I don't want to hurt you. I love you," She slightly loosened the grip on my throat so I could speak.

"Take your fake lies, and shove them up your dumb bitch ass," I said. And the next thing I know, my whole world is covered in black light.

Mel's POV 

I hope I can figure a way out of this before Mom or Dad comes home. "Aunt Phoebe, we need to write a spell. Maybe we can break it before Mom gets home." Phoebe nodded, and grabbed a notepad and a pencil. I began to write _One who is held in a charm, Release her now without harm. _Good, this should be strong enough to unlock Paige from her stone prison. "Aunt Phoebe, I got a spell." Me and Phoebe went over to Paige's frozen form and began to recite the spell.

"_One who is held in charm, Release her now without harm," _we recited at the same time. After a few moments, Aunt Paige back to life. She took a gasp of breath, and looked around.

"Did we get her?" she asked. Then she looked at me, "And who is she?" What was I going to tell her?

**Wow, that was a lot, lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**


	3. Guessing

**Thank you to all who reviewed, it means a lot. Anyways here is chapter 3 :D **

**Chapter 3 Chris' POV **

I softly moaned as my eyes fluttered open, bringing in the so seeming brightness of the attic. Sharp searing pain hit my head right behind my eyes, must be from when Wy, kicked me, and that skank sucker punched me. I blinked a couple times, to try and clear the foggy affect on my eyes, but it only helped a little bit. My eyes finally cleared up enough to the point to where I could see Wyatt, but couldn't hear him talking with Bianca. My eyes, shot up when I saw Wyatt wave at a mirror, bringing up where Mel was in the past. He was already that close to her, shit. I winced when I heard Mel slip out Aunt to Phoebe. She had definitely inherited Aunt Phoebe's ability to not hold a secret long.

The way Mel was handling that Titan, and being able to save our aunts, I felt so proud of her. My little sister was able to kick that bitch's ass. Now if I could only get Wyatt off her tail, and buy her some more time, then she can save this from all happening. As soon as Meta had left her alone, her and Aunt Phoebe tended to Paige, and then I finally noticed I could still use my witch powers. So I started to telekinetically lift the notebook that she used to write the spell, and made it turn to a new sheet. I lifted the pencil, and began to write _He is watching you, be wary_ hopefully it was in my handwriting, but before I could write anything else, Wyatt turned around. Pure, hot fury entered into his cold eyes as he saw me warning Mel. I made it hit her before I was being pummeled by my older brother. The next thing I know, Wyatt had a cross bow bolt and I tried my best to fight him off, but he was too strong, and I was physically weak. Searing pain shot throughout my body, and I felt him push the arrow in further.

"The only reason you're alive is so that I can take Melinda away from you, so don't be expect being healed for a long while." He hissed in my ear, and I was thrown into the wall, and the next thing I know, black light hit my eyes.

**Melinda's POV **

"Well?!" Aunt Paige demanded at me and Aunt Phoebe. I bit my bottom lip, not sure what to say. Gosh, Aunt Paige inherited Great Grams' glare.

"Well, my mom always told me to go to the Charmed Ones if I ever needed help, and since she is gone," I said sniffling, "and my whitelighter is missing, I had no where else to go to," I said tears brimming at my eyes, and I wiped them away. Paige's eyes softened, but still held some suspicion in them.

"How did your mom know about us?" Paige asked me. Stupid Halliwell stubbornness, it never dies in this family.

"Well my whitelighter, and besides who in the magical community don't know about the Charmed Ones?" I asked, once again forcibly bringing tears to my eyes, and finally Paige broke down her defenses, and finally looked like she believed me.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked me finally.

"Mel-," I started, but then I heard the car screech to a stop, signaling that my mom had just showed up. And she did not sound too happy about something. Gosh, I really hope this is not the time where Mom and Dad were at each other's throat, gosh this is gonna be hard to do if it is. I looked towards Aunt Phoebe, not sure where this is going to go. "Paige, Phoebe I'm home!" she practically shouted. Oh god that is not good, crap she is in a terrible mood.

"In the attic!" Aunt Phoebe shouted back. Shit, I do not know if I can keep my cool around her. My own mother, who has been dead for a long time in my time, but it is going to be so hard. Chris, I wish you were here, you would know what to do. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt something hit my back. I turned around expecting a demon, or maybe that bitchy Titan was back, but I saw my notebook on the floor. I lowered my hands and picked up my notebook. I was about to close it when I saw some foreign writing I hadn't seen on it before. Then I took a better look at the handwriting and noticed it was Chris' handwriting.

_He is watching you, be wary._ That only means one thing, Wyatt had managed to find me already and I have just precious little time left before he is able to send demons after me again. I am gonna have to write a spell, to try and prevent Wy from barging in while I continue to stay in the past. One of these days Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you so are going to owe me for this. I hid my notebook in my back pocket and awaited my mother coming up to the attic. It is going to be so hard to lie to her, Chris might have been able to pull it off, but I don't think I can.

"Oh I cannot believe him!" Mom muttered to herself. Oh gosh this is so the stage where they were at each other's throats. "Freaking magic always ruining everything. Stupid Elders." She handed cute baby Wyatt over to Aunt Paige, and then while ranting silently to herself did she finally notice the mess in the attic, and then me. Suspicious eyes instantly shot up to my own.

"She a demon?" Mom instantly asked, she said wringing her hands. Luckily Aunt Phoebe was able to step in.

"No, Piper she is an innocent. Her whitelighter became missing and she has nowhere else to go," Aunt Phoebe smoothly lied. Mom put her hands down slowly, almost looking disappointed for not being able to use her own powers to vent her frustration against something.

"So her whitelighter got taken now? Gosh," she prepared herself and I waited, but still cringed when she shouted, "**LEO!** Get your ass down here now!" Instantly Leo arrived in a swirl of orbs.

"Piper I sorry I missed-,"

"NEVERMIND that Leo," Piper yelled at him.

"Ok Piper, lets calm down." Aunt Paige tried to calm her.

"I am calm," and instantly a bowl exploded. Crap, I know how she feels, exploding things unintentionally.

"Ok never mind that," Aunt Phoebe started. "We got attacked by a Greek something or other." Titan, Aunt Phoebe, Titan.

"She looked like a Titan to me," I piped up. Dad instantly looked at me, recognition entering into his face. Chris didn't warn me about Dad possibly recognizing me.

"How do you know about Titans?"

"Me and-," I paused, thankfully being able to lie smoothly, "my mom studied them. The only way we were able to beat them in the past was them," she said pointing up to the ceiling, "infusing a huge amount of power into their bodies, making them become-,"

"The Greek Gods,"


	4. Sweet Surrender

**Chapter 4**

**Melinda's POV**

As Dad stared at me, clearly impressed I could really tell he was trying to see who I was. I had my hair partially covering my face. God I really am hoping he will stop trying to recognize me. I mean how was I supposed to know that he would be this snoop like. "Wow, you really seem to know about Greek history," Dad commented at me.

Once again, I had to lie to my family, "It was a hobby that me and my Mom had, right before she-," I put my head down again, "she moved on," Aunt Phoebe, wrapped an arm around me, and I was glad. Maybe he will stop with this interrogation. I can't even stand being in the same room much longer with all of my family like this. After Wyatt went all crazy on us, we lost Mom, Dad, the aunts around, Chris and me had to fend for ourselves.

Thank god for Mom's short temper, "Ok, now how the hell are we supposed to vanquish them? Power of Three spell, potion?" Dad finally tore his gaze away from me, and looked towards Mom.

"Well, as she said the only way the Elders were able to stop the Titans the first time was infusing a whole lot of power into 6 humans, and thus became Zeus-,"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, you mean the Greek Gods?" Aunt Paige asked.

"Yes," Dad said, looking at Aunt Paige. I sniffled and I turned around.

"Can I use your washroom please?" tears streaming down my face. Mom's face softened, and told me where the upstairs bathroom, and I headed for it. I can't believe how hard it is to be able to be around my family again. After being away from my family so long, death separating almost all of us into resistance groups, all my life was a battle since being in my early teens. As I heard Dad saying he will go check with the Elders, I heard him orb off. Just when I thought it was going to be safe, Dad orbed right in front of me.

"Jesus Da-," I stopped myself before I could say Dad all the way through. "damn," I said lamely trying to cover it up.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked me. Wow, he has always been so testy and nosy. I guess I just never noticed it before. I tried to calm down, and make my face less sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said wiping under my eyes where tears were minutes before.

"You don't look ok," Dad said, general concern still plastered on his face, in which I haven't seen since I was younger. "Phoebe told me about your mother, I'm sorry," At that point I finally broke down, tears pouring profusely out of my eyes, and Dad wrapped me in a hug.

I couldn't help it any longer, I wanted my Daddy to know my true identity, and it finally slipped out, "Daddy," I whimpered into his shoulder. He pulled away slightly, and looked at my face, finally able to see it up close. In his eyes I could tell he finally connected the dots. My hair, a mix of Mom's dark brown, streaked with Dad's blonde, and his eyes…

"Melinda?" Leo asked, finally seeing his daughter that he thought he would never have. I thought that Dad was just going to run off and tell Mom, but he just pulled me back into the hug. I snuggled my head into his shoulder and he rubbed my back gently. "My daughter," Leo whispered. After I was done crying, dad pulled away.

"You weren't planning on telling us were you?" Dad asked after a minute after giving me a tissue. I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"No.." I said after a minute. I may be Daddy's girl in my time, but I am not sure if him hearing that his oldest son becomes a big power for evil was the best of ideas. He could plainly tell that I was uncomfortable, and I gave him a guilty and sad look, "I can't really talk about it right now Daddy, future consequences," I squirmed uncomfortably as I said that. That sounded way too Chris.

Understanding flooded into his eyes, and I am glad he was just as understanding in this time as he was in my memories. Just one more thing to take care of, him not telling mom, she can't know yet, considering that they didn't even know about Chris yet. "Please don't tell mom who I am yet,"

"Mel, sweetie why?" Dad asked.

"Please just don't tell her yet Dad. Aunt Phoebe knows, but please don't tell Mom or Aunt Paige," I pleaded adding a little bit of disparity into my voice.

"Alright Mel, I won't tell," Dad said promising me, "but you need to tell her eventually," Dad said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Daddy," I said, and started to head out of the bathroom, but stopped. I really didn't know if I should be telling Dad anything more than I should. I don't want to radically change my future, but I don't want mom and dad to fight like they did when I was growing up. Hopefully he won't stay follow me, wondering what is wrong, I would freeze him if I had to.

"Daddy, don't stay up there too long, Mom is really worried," and with that I left, hopefully. I walked back to the attic, to find Aunt Phoebe browsing through the book alone. I looked around for Mom and Aunt Paige, and saw they weren't here.

"Where is Mom and Aunt Paige?" I asked. Aunt Phoebe turned up and smiled weakly at me.

"Your mom is kind of pissed off about Le-, I mean your Dad, and Aunt Paige went to go calm her down.

"Please tell me they are not having marital problems?" I asked, definitely hoping that wasn't the case.

"They have been to marriage counseling a couple times now," Aunt Phoebe said her face forming into a frown. Shit they are having problems now? I tried racking my brain about what Chris had said about their marriage problems, but I was completely lost. "They are using talking "tools"."

"That sounds annoying and pointless," I snapped.

"You sounded just like just your mom," Aunt Phoebe snickered. As I looked over the room, I didn't see Wyatt. Last I did see him, Aunt Paige was holding him. "Where's Wyatt at?" I asked, not wanting to deal with drama of my parents right now.

"Piper put him down for a nap in their room." Phoebe said. I had wanted to see my big bro as a baby, but I am not doing it while Mom doesn't know who I am yet. Seeing her angry like that reminded me, how she used to punish me, and I have missed it dearly. Seeing her angry like that though, after almost a decade, I was sad. It wasn't her fault she didn't know who I am.

"Mel, what's wrong?" she noticed I was looking starting to look down.

"It's nothing," and at that point I so envied Chris and Wy for being able to orb. Shit, I forgot about Wyatt looking after me, I am going to have to putting a spell around the house so he can't see what is going on. "Ok, that is not totally true. I told Dad who I was.."

"You did?" Phoebe shot up from the book. "Thank god I am not the only one who knows about you," relief flooding into her voice. "Wow, you so inherited my ability not to know a secret huh?" Phoebe asked chuckling. Sadly enough, that was true, I had inherited that from her.

"Unfortunately," I muttered. I just don't know how long I can handle keeping the secret from the rest of my family…


	5. Oh My Goddess

**Melinda's POV**

I sighed as I sat with my pen poised over my notebook, still no spell written down yet. I don't know what is bugging me, normally I could whip a spell up in a jiffy, but I can't seem to concentrate. Maybe I should ask Aunt Phoebe to help me real quick, although I don't want to explain what I am hiding from them yet. I tried for about another minute to come up with a spell, but still no luck. Guess I will have break down and ask her for help. I looked around to make sure no one else was looking and called out, "Aunt Phoebe can you help me with something?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" she asked leaving the book and walking towards me.

"Trying to write a spell," I replied, hoping I wouldn't regret asking this.

"Ok, what kind of spell are we writing here?" she asked sitting down next to me on the attic couch.

"Um…I think someone is watching me…so I want to write a spell to block any evil someone from viewing in from my time," I said quickly dodging the truth.

"Yeah sure, I am usually pretty good at writing spells," Phoebe said. She grabbed a pen from her hair, and I gave her my notebook to let her do her thing as I rubbed my temples, hoping my oncoming headache would dissipate. When I opened my eyes, Aunt Phoebe had started on a spell. It read: _Magic forces of light; block evil eyes from bringing in their foresight, leaving only an image of bright light._

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe," I muttered as I grabbed the notebook back from her. "_Magic forces of light, block evil eyes from bringing their foresight, leaving them with only an image of light,"_ I chanted lowly so Mom wouldn't hear it downstairs. Hopefully that worked and I can continue to work on the Titans. Dad orbed back, and had a grim look on his face.

"Leo, what is it?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"Go get your sisters, I don't want to repeat it again," Leo said with a sigh. Phoebe sat up, patting my shoulder, and headed downstairs. Dad just stood there, lost in thought.

"Dad," I said and he turned his head towards me. I got up and walked towards him. "You and I both know that the Elders said already. You need to convince one of them to you know…infuse Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige with the Greek God's powers," I said quickly, and knowing him he will try and give me some sort of lecture on the rules, yadda yadda yadda…

"Mel, no one is going to be able…" Leo started, but he saw Phoebe come in with my mom and Aunt Paige.

"Well what did they have to say?" Mom snapped. "Something useless as usual I am sure."

"There is only one way to stop the Titans…but the Elders forbid it after the last time they infused that many people with the power of the gods, and have you three become goddesses," Dad explained quickly.

"That was the only they beat the Titans last time?" Aunt Paige asked, running a hand through her red hair.

"Yeah…" Leo said sighing.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for Leo? Go light a fire under their ass and force them to do it," Mom sighed angrily. Man…mom was really angry with Dad. "It is bad enough that they pull you away from a family outing but not giving you a straight answer to vanquish the Titans," her hands started to wring in anger, like she really wanted to blow up something.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he gave Mom one last glance before orbing out. Luckily Mom wasn't pointing her anger in my direction. I have never seen Mom so angry with Dad before, kind of scary to see her that mad.

"Piper you need to calm down. Leo did not deserve to be yelled at like that," Phoebe said. "Being mad at the Elders I can understand, but that was a little too far," There goes Aunt Phoebe, butting in on a relationship.

"I know it is just…wish we could do just one normal family thing without them butting in," Mom sighed. Wow did I feel invisible, guess I better let them talk and get their privacy. I really don't want to look like some weirdo. I got up and started to head out of the attic, but Mom saw me getting up. She ran a hand through her hair and got up. "How about some tea?" she asked quickly.

"Um sure," I said quietly. I hope I can keep my cool around her and not loose it again. She led me down to the kitchen, which surprised me since she normally made tea alone. As I saw her grab a pot, I nearly broke into tears right then. Mel get a grip over yourself, you can do this. Mom saw me, tears starting to fill my eyes again.

"Hey…" Mom said in a mother like tone, and after taking the pot off the burner, and pulled me into a hug. I desperately wanted my Mom's comfort, but I couldn't reveal my secret to her yet. Tears were coming back in streams, and I felt myself wanting to cry out Mom, and just was I was about to reveal my secret and all in one moment everything changed. Mom's original outfit changed into a tunic, and she pulled away in shock. "What the hell?" Piper asked as she looked at her outfit.

Paige and Phoebe came in with similar tunics. Aunt Paige looked happy as she looked at the Triton she had in her hand. They made Aunt Paige the Goddess of War? "Wow this is cool," she said.

"Oh Paige, you really shouldn't be playing that," Mom said walking towards Aunt Paige.

"I guess so, but it looks like I could do some major damage with this," she said twirling it.

"Paige, you shouldn't be thinking about destroying, let love flood into you," Phoebe said playing with a long piece of blond hair. Wow…too Aphrodite for me. "War never solves anything, only love," Phoebe said. God she sounded like a hippy.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Mom asked sternly. "Paige you are acting power hungry, Phoebe you need to clear your head, you sound like a damn hippy," Mom snapped, but it looked like Aunt Phoebe ignored her, and looked at me.

"Mel, sweetie…a mother's love will help ease the pain," She said implying Piper.

"My mom is dead…" I said reluctantly, trying to tell Phoebe to stop where she was going, but she also ignored that.

"Maybe in your time, but Piper's love for you is still going to be there," Aunt Phoebe said loudly.

"What?" Mom asked, shock plastered into her features.


	6. The Gathering

**Chris's POV**

I weakly opened up my eyes, still felt the arrow in my shoulder. I saw Bianca staring at me, she wasn't aware that I had woken up. Finally she saw my eyes open up more and she walked towards me. Damn it, why did I look at her? She is going to want to try and convince me to come to Wyatt's side. She grabbed a damp towel, and tried to wipe the sweat that was coming off my face, but I moved my face away from the towel. "Chris, I am trying to help you,"

"Why don't you just go back to being Wyatt's little slut and let me die not seeing your face," I spat. A hurt look went into her features, and I let out a small chuckle.

"Chris, please just come to our side, I am sure Mel wouldn't want to loose another family member," How dare she bring up my little sister?

"Is that a threat?" I snapped out weakly.

"Chris why won't you just cooperate with me?" she asked in an exasperated voice. "I love-,"

"Don't finish that sentence. Get out of my face," and I managed to push her away since she was close. She strutted angrily out of the attic, and I closed my eyes once again. Exhaustion was slowly taking over my body, and I was starting to feel lightheaded. It started to become harder to breathe. I am never going to be able to see Mel again…dying at age 22. I started to see orbs forming, and I had to squint just to get a good look at the whitelighter orbing in. "Dad?" I asked weakly.

"Chris…" he said in a shocked voice, and he walked over to me. He bent down to my level and saw the Darklighter arrow. I guess he assumed who attacked me, and didn't even bother asking me. He waved his wrist at the arrow, and I gasped in pain as the arrow orbed out of my shoulder. He at least had the decency to look guilty, and started to heal my shoulder wound. Why is he helping me, it's not like he was there when Mom died.

As Leo continued to heal me, I realized that I had called him Dad. This monster isn't my father. "Don't think this changes anything," I snapped as the wound healed. Just as he was about to say something, his face changed, and he orbed out. Wyatt and Bianca came in just as the orbs disappeared.

Wyatt had an angry scowl plastered on his face, seeing that I was healed, but lucky for him, I still couldn't move my body. "So I see Daddy Dearest came and healed you," he snapped. I snorted, it's not like I really wanted him to come back, and now I still have to deal with Wyatt.

"Wyatt…I don't think being fresh with him will do anything to help your little cause," Bianca whispered.

"Don't play stupid Bianca, I know you left so he would come in and heal him," Wyatt snapped as he turned to the mirror that he had been using to spy on Mel, but after a spell, it had turned a solid white glowing color, blocking anyone from viewing in. "Now do something useful and make sure Chris doesn't warn Mel when I break the spell," Bianca rolled her eyes, and walked over to me, making sure I did nothing to warn her this time. As he muttered a spell, the mirror became clear, and I saw Mom hugging her, tears streaming down Mel's face. Why was she crying…and suddenly Mom's clothes were changed…Mel had managed to turn them into the Greek Goddesses to fight the titans.

"What the hell?" Piper asked as she pulled away from Melinda. Paige and Phoebe came walking down, donning similar tunics. Paige kept twirling the Triton in her hand, and looked like she was having fun.

"Wow this is cool,"

"Oh Paige, you shouldn't be playing with that," Mom said, walking towards Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

"I guess so, but I could do some major damage with this thing," Aunt Paige said twirling it once more. The power is already getting to their heads…

"Paige, you shouldn't be thinking about destroying, let love flood into you," Phoebe said playing with a long piece of blond hair, "War never solves anything, but love does," Wyatt let out a bellow of laughter. I had to admit, Aunt Phoebe definitely didn't act like herself while being the Goddess of Love.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Mom asked sternly. "Paige you are acting power hungry, Phoebe you need to clear your head, you sound like a damn hippy," Mom snapped, but it looked like Aunt Phoebe ignored her, and looked at Mel.

"Mel, sweetie…a mother's love will help ease the pain," She said implying Piper.

"My mom is dead…" Mel said reluctantly.

"Maybe in your time, but Piper's love for you is still going to be there," Aunt Phoebe said loudly.

"What?" Mom asked shock plastered into her features. Damn it…now they all know who Mel is…

**Melinda's POV**

Mom looked at my face, and I turned away, not letting her see it. Geez, Chris is going to be so mad at me that everyone found out my true identity. "No…that can't be true…" Mom said, and I turned away fully.

"Piper please you cannot tell that she is your own flesh and blood," Aunt Phoebe whined. I now really envied Wyatt and Chris. They always had the ability to orb…and I cannot even use it since, Dad was mortal when I was conceived, once again breaking the whitelighter rules…but was once again re-instated after I was born. "Besides, I had a premonition earlier…she is most definitely yours and Leo's daughter," Man now I can't even freeze them…just so I can get away from here. "Where do you think your going missy?" Aunt Phoebe asked as I turned away and started to head out of the kitchen. Suddenly a cell phone started to go off, and Aunt Phoebe's head went up. "Oh that's mine," and instantly she is back in Goddess mode.

"Phoebe…" Mom snapped, but she didn't listen, and answered her phone.

"Hey Elise," She said happily. "How goes the auction?" she paused, "Oh…I will be on my way," she said brightly and hung up the phone.

"No…no you are not going there like that," Mom snapped at her, but once again Aunt Phoebe ignored her, and disappeared in pink lights. "Phoebe you get your ass back here right now!" she shouted, and the room shook a little.

"Well looks like you lost that battle," Paige said once again twirling the Triton. "Reminding me of battles, we need soldiers…so I'm off," and in a flash of lightening, she was gone.

"Paige!" Mom shouted, but calmed when she turned to me. I started to fidget where I was, and I really wanted to get out of there, fearing what else Mom could say. She walked up to me, and smoothed the hair from my face. "I am so sorry…" and she pulled me into a quick hug.

"Mom," I sighed as she hugged me. I missed her hugging me…I was only twelve when she…passed on. Mom pulled away, knowing we had to go find my aunts.

"Ok…we will talk later. Phoebe and Paige just had to go missing…" Mom sighed. Orbs filled the room, and they formed into Dad. "Leo…" Mom said in a calmer voice. She must have been infected with the calmness of the Goddess of Earth. Well maybe it will help with their marriage…considering they didn't do too well in my time.

"Hi Piper," he said gently. "Where are your sisters?" Mom looked a little more serene, and calm than she had been for a while. From what I had seen in this time, Mom and Dad were at each other's throats…

"My sisters…" Piper said running a hand through her hair. "Paige went off to go find some troops for the Titans, while Phoebe is off flaunting herself at men," Dad looked at Mom weirdly, expecting an angry Piper for turning them into Goddesses.

"Piper your sisters need to be here, in case the Titans attack," Dad said calmly, still expecting her to explode still.

"Well I guess I could go round them up…" Mom said not really sounding like she meant it. "But I would rather spend some quality time with my husband, and our child for which you never see," Wow they always go off into their own world don't they? Maybe I could use this opportunity to tell Mom about Chris…. even though I may regret it later hearing the riot act from Chris.

"Piper you know I want to be with you and Wyatt…"

"You forget Melinda," Mom sighed, a little bit of agitation creeping into her voice. Dad gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well we can do that after we find your sisters, and vanquish the Titans…so sense where Phoebe and Paige are so we can go get them," Dad ordered. Mom rolled her eyes…she looked like she already knew where Paige and Phoebe were.

"I am going to go after Paige…Phoebe is at the club," Piper sighed, not really wanting to go chase after her sisters. "You may want to stop her before she does something stupid and loses Jason," and with that she teleported in a gust of wind. I sighed and looked at my stressed out Dad. I could hear Wyatt's cries from his room, and I started to go upstairs to go get him so Dad could just rest for a moment, but next thing I know orbs fly past me, and reappear in Dad's arms.

"Hey Wyatt," Dad said giving him a big cheeky smile. I walked back down, and saw Dad playing with Wyatt…I am guessing that he has not been able to have that much Daddy time with Wyatt.

"You want me to go down to P3 and get Aunt Phoebe?" I asked seeing the tiredness in his eyes. I am surprised I am being so nice to him…I mean he didn't heal Mom when Chris cried for help…. no Mel, do not think those thoughts.

"I'll orb you over," he answered quickly, giving me a tired smile. Wyatt giggled when he saw me, and I tickled his tummy.

"Ok I'm ready," I said grabbing my Dad's free hand, and we orbed over to P3. My eye widened in surprise, as I saw Aunt Phoebe lifting the slit in her skirt even higher than it already was. I covered Wyatt's eyes with my hand, and saw all the men eyeing Phoebe hungrily. "Ok Dad, why don't you go take Wyatt a safe distance away…like five miles? I'll go get Aunt Phoebe off the stage…" Dad nodded numbly, and I had to snap my fingers a couple times to snap him from staring at his sister-in-law. "Go," I snapped irritably, not believing that I had to do that just so he could orb out of there. Dad finally orbed out of there with Wyatt, and now it was time to get Aunt Phoebe off the stage.

There is no way that she is going to come off willingly, and I had to dodge Elise while I was at it. Just as I was about to sneak past Elise, I heard someone walking down the stairs, and saw it was Aunt Phoebe's current boyfriend, Jason…and he did not look happy seeing Phoebe on the stage like she was. Aunt Phoebe looked and saw Jason, giving him a seductive smile, like she was giving the to other guys. She should have been called the Goddess of Lust the way she is going.

"Elise, what is Phoebe doing up there?" Jason asked tersely. Uh oh…time for me to step in, I flicked my wrists, and instantly the whole room froze, the music cutting off.

"Mel…why did you do that?" she asked giving me a pout. I rolled my eyes and instantly I was on the stage, starting to drag her off. "Hey I am not going anywhere," she said yanking her arm away from me.

"Aunt Phoebe, you need to snap out of it. Your current boyfriend is currently about to explode in anger and attack all these guys ogling you," I said once again trying to snap her out of it. Well let's hope my freeze lasts a little bit longer, so I can get her off the stage. "Besides Aunt Phoebe we need you at home. Did you forget about the Titans?"

"Mel, Mel…Mellie, we can come to a peaceful arrangement with the Titans…after all, all the world needs is love," I openly rolled my eyes.

"Snap out of it Phoebe, under that Goddess exterior is the witch that taught me how to fight, who wouldn't let the titans win!"

"Are you sure it wasn't Paige that taught you how to fight…I am-,"

"If you saw you are a lover, not a fighter, I am going to puke," I snapped. An idea popped in my head…and I really hoped it didn't get to the point where I had to get Mom angry.

"Mel, you need to let love flow throughout your body, and release all that stress that is clearly in you," she said shaking her head. Yep, it has come down to me calling Mom. I refroze the room, and turned to her once again.

"Last chance…are you going to come off the stage?" Phoebe shook her head defiantly and I turned around, "Mom!" I shouted, and suddenly Piper came in a gust of wind carrying a grumpy Paige.

"Piper I can't believe that you vanquished my troops," Aunt Paige whined.

"They were demons Paige…" Piper sighed.

"Well we coulda used them as shields then," Aunt Paige said grumpily. Mom gave her a withering stare, and she backed off.

Aunt Phoebe gave me a shocked look. "Hey Mom, it seems like Aunt Phoebe won't get off the stage," I whispered to her really quick.

"Hey Piper…" Aunt Phoebe said weakly.

"Don't hey Piper me," she snapped. "Instead of a nice relaxing time with my husband and my children, I have to chase my sisters around from ruining their lives,"

"Well…. why don't you go spend time with your hubby and children, and I'll stay here and play with the cute boys?" Aunt Phoebe asked. Mom's face hardened in anger, and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Phoebe get off the stage," Piper said tersely.

"But-,"

"GET OFF THAT STAGE NOW!" And the room shook, unfreezing it, and things fell over.

"Ok…" Phoebe sighed, giving one last look at the guys around her. Luckily, I had managed to hide Aunt Paige, Mom, and myself before the room unfroze. She walked towards Elise and Jason. "Yeah…my cell has been going off for the past thirty minutes…I got to go home," she said quickly. Jason looked at her…clearly still a little mad, but had a touch of worry on his face.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Jason! Hi!" Phoebe said smiling. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Mom and Aunt Paige.

"Ok…I will drag her out of here, and meet you guys back at the house," they nodded and instantly teleported out of here. I walked over towards Aunt Phoebe, not even sure if the lie was going to be plausible enough for this. "Phoebe…I have been trying to get a hold of you. Remember we had…. a demon sized problem…" and Phoebe turned away from Jason, and gave me a toothy smile.

"Right now?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes right now," and I started to drag her out of the club.

"Excuse me, I was talking to her," Jason said also grabbing Phoebe's arm. "And who are you?"

"I am her cousin…she will talk later," I said through clenched teeth.

"She can think for herself, and doesn't have to go when she has one of her family emergencies," he snapped back.

"You know what?" he looked at me weird, and with my free hand I refroze the room.

"Mel why did you do that?" she pouted once again. Oh I cannot wait till they are freed from the power of the Goddesses.

"We need to deal with the Titans right now," I snapped at her.

"But there is always time to squeeze in a little-,"

"Not right now Aunt Phoebe. Now I am going to unfreeze him, and then we are going to go. And," I raised my hand silencing her, "if you don't agree, I will get Mom back here to drag you back home,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I would," I sighed. "Ready to cooperate?" Phoebe sighed in defeat and nodded. I flicked my wrist again, and the room unfroze.

"Hey Jason…can I just give you a call later?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"Um…I guess so. I just wanted to surprise you by coming back early," he said sighing.

"Oh…we can do something later…" Aunt Phoebe said, and I pinched her arm. "Yeah…I'll give you a call," and she quickly landed a kiss on his lips, and finally got out of the club. She disappeared in a swirl of hearts leaving me alone.

"Dad!" I called out quietly, and he orbed to me.

"Hey Mel…"

"No time, just orb me home," I snapped irritably. Damn, I am getting mad at him, and he didn't even do anything in this time.

"Mel, why are you so angry?" he asked, still not getting the hint to take me back to the manor.

"I am not angry, just take me home," I sighed. Please don't have him badger me why I am being so snappy towards him, I silently prayed to myself.

"Where is Phoebe?" he asked still not taking me back to the manor.

"She is at the manor, now if I am going to help Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige I need to be at the manor," I sighed angrily. "Now will you please just orb me home?" He looked at me strangely, but finally took my hand, and orbs swirled around us, taking us home….


	7. Explanations can wait

Melinda's POV 

Ok…I need to get my mom and the aunt's asses in gear. I pulled away from Dad instantly and headed for Mom. "Mom…we really…really need to get rid of the Titans,"

"Yeah…I know sweetie," Mom told me. "But I really want to spend time with you and Wyatt…"

"Mom…" I said in an agitated voice, "we will…but we need to vanquish the Titans first!" I snapped. "We need to get Aunt Phoebe in the mood to fight them, or we will not be able to save…"

"Save who?" Mom asked now interested.

"Ummm…. an innocent…" I said getting an idea. "Yeah…I kinda left him behind so I can save you guys from the Titans…so lets hurry this up," I said, pushing her towards Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

"Well…ok," Piper sighed as we walked towards the living room. Aunt Phoebe was gushing over her cell phone, and I rolled my eyes. Ok…I missed having my aunt around, but not the one that gushes over some guy swooning her with text messages.

"Aunt Phoebe…what are you doing?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Reading Text Messages that me and Jason had be sending over the past couple weeks," Aunt Phoebe said, smile on her face. Oh my god…someone shoot me. Ok I need to piss Aunt Phoebe off…oh perfect idea. I flicked my wrists at her cell phone, and instantly it exploded. "Mel, why did you do that?" she wailed, a pout on her face.

"So you can focus on the Titans, duh," I snapped. "And the only way we can do that is to piss you off, so hurry up or I'll…" I looked around and saw a vase of flowers that Jason probably sent her. "I'll blow up those flowers Jason sent you,"

"Go Mel," Aunt Paige snickered.

"You wouldn't…" Aunt Phoebe said in a shocked voice.

"I would…or worse I will make Aunt Paige attack your room with her little Triton!" I threatened. Aunt Phoebe squealed in fear.

"Ok ok, lets hurry up and vanquish them," Aunt Phoebe whined. Yay…I so rule. Now…just to get the Titans here. Chris said that the Titans sensed when someone orbed. We need to use Dad as bait. "Ok Mom, we need to get the Titans here before they take anymore Whitelighters,"

"You better not be implying that we use your father as bait!" Mom snapped at me. Wow thanks for the wonderful idea.

"What a great idea mom…" I said. "Dad!" I called out.

"No…Mel, we are not using your father as bait to vanquish the Titans," Mom stated grabbing a hold of my shoulder to stop me from getting dad. Dad walked in with Wyatt in his arms.

"What are you guys bickering about, I just got Wyatt to sleep," Dad whispered.

"Our daughter has the insane motion to use you as bait to summon the god damn Titans!" Mom snapped.

"It is a good idea Piper…" Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No…no, we are not agreeing to do this Leo," Mom smacking his shoulder lightly.

"Yes…we are Piper,"

"Ok…I know you two have issues, but you need to get over it for five freaking minutes! I will go put Wyatt down for his nap," I sighed, taking Wyatt out of Dad's arms. Geez, they can't do anything without bickering about it first…it amazes me that they managed to do anything. "Wyatt…our parents really need to work out their issues," Wyatt just giggled and I put him down for his nap in Mom and Dad's room.

I walked back downstairs hearing the ruckus of the Titans storming in. I ducked as a lightening bolt came hurdling towards me. I saw one of the Titans go after Dad and I saw Mom's face darken. "STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Mom shouted, and instantly I was knocked off my feet. Mom summoned an earthquake, and I turned towards the Titans. The floor started crumble and suddenly hellfire came out and swallowed them whole. Thank god that is over. Now I need to save Chris…

I walked to Dad, "Ok…Dad the sooner we get them back to normal, the sooner I can go and save the innocent I left behind," Before dad could answer, orbs swirled into the room. "Ok…seems like he is going to un goddess-ify them, so have Mom and the aunts meet me upstairs, ok?"

"Mel…what's going on with you?" Dad asked. Oh…I definitely been hanging out with Chris too much if Dad already notices there is something wrong with my feelings towards him right now…about letting mom go, ignoring Chris's cries for help.

"Look…I left someone behind, and I am worried about him, so…if you will excuse me…"

"It's not that Mel…why are you acting like you hate me?" Dad asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look…I will tell you later…" I snapped, trying to get Dad to let go of my shoulder. "Now, will you please let go of my shoulder?" I sighed still trying to shrug him off.

"Mel…" Dad started, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I do not have time for this, Chris has been in the future too long, and who knows what Wyatt has done with him. I flicked my free hand in his general direction and he froze. I shrugged off his hand and headed up to the attic.

I grabbed a piece of chalk, and started to draw a triquetra on the wall. "Mel…why was your father frozen downstairs?" Mom's voice came from behind me, and I turned around.

"He was frozen?" I asked, a bit of fake surprise thrown into my voice.

"Melinda Halliwell," Mom said, a bit of venom hitting her voice. "You do not freeze your father."

"You do it…" I muttered under my breath, completing the triquetra.

"That is beside the point," Mom said turning me around again. "Now what possessed you to freeze your dad?" God can't I catch a break today?

"I wanted to go to the attic, but he wanted to talk…but we really need to go back and save that innocent…" I sighed, still not getting into details who this unnamed innocent was.

"Ok, enough dancing around the truth young lady. Who is this innocent that you were willing to freeze your dad for?" Oh…mom if only you knew that this innocent is your second son. Oh boy is she going to be happy about being pregnant two more times.

"Heh…" oh god…I did not want to go to Chris's last ditch effort, "Sorry Mom…future consequences," God I can't believe I just did that…I so need to wash my mouth out with some mouthwash. "Look, we need to go…"

"Fine…but you, me and your dad are going to have to talk about this…" Mom said her tone darkening a little bit. That is what you think Mom… "Paige, Phoebe!" My aunts were instantly up the stairs.

"Please tell me there isn't another demon…" Phoebe wined.

"Um…dunno, but we need to go and save my innocent now ok?" I asked. I pulled out a piece of paper with the return to the past spell on it and sighed. Ok…just have to re-word the spell and get us back to my time. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Return me so that I may find, what I wish in place and time," I chanted quickly, and instantly the triquetra I drew on the wall started to glow blue. "Ok…lets go," I said heading for the portal. We walked in and the first thing I saw was Chris on the ground. "Oh my god Chris," I ran down to him. "Chris come on wake up," I pleaded.

Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige walked down towards me…and I knew something was wrong. Wyatt wouldn't leave Chris out in the open like this. "You are so predictable Mel," Bianca said stepping out of the darkness shrouding the attic.

"Bianca…" I said in confusion. I thought that Chris dumped her ass for cheating on him. That is when I noticed the Phoenix tattoo on her arm. Chris started to stir and I looked down at him. "Chris…come on, I am getting you out of here," I whispered.

"Mel?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah…it's me," I whispered.

"Ok…as much as I hate ruining family moments…I am afraid you are staying here," Bianca said.

"The hell I am," I snapped.

"Mel…get out of here," Chris ordered me. "Forget about me,"

"No, I am not leaving you behind again," I snapped. Bianca walked towards us, and I could tell she had a knife on her.

I looked towards mom and the aunts and saw demons starting to swirl around us. Damn it, I am such a tard. I lead us into a trap. Mom instantly started to blow up demons and instantly my aunts went into battle. Still trying to lift Chris up, I saw Bianca coming towards me. Chris pushed me out of the way, towards the exit and the rest of our family. "Chris…sweetie, you shouldn't be pushing your sister away,"

"Don't call me sweetie," he snapped weakly at Bianca. She kept walking towards him, and I knew that Chris couldn't fight her back. I sent an Astral me at her and she walked back in shock. While astral me was distracting her, I went back towards Chris. Whoa, ok, that bitch is going down. All the marks on my brother's body, and I became one once again and landed a kick to her gut.

"Stay away from my brother," I growled, balling up my fists. She instantly started to attack back, and me being fueled by anger, perfectly dodged every hit she threw at me. I landed a punch on her nose, and she instantly put a hand up to it.

"You little bitch, you broke my nose,"

"No shit Sherlock, that was the plan," I snapped, still in a fighter's stance.

Chris's POV 

As I idly sat by watching my sister and my ex girlfriend fighting, I kept trying to stand up straight so I could pull her away from Bianca. Mel knew the Phoenix's fighting style, but Bianca was a heartless bitch. As they continued fight, I saw Bianca backhand Mel. I need saw a sharp piece of floorboard laying on the ground, and instantly picked it up. I warned you Bianca, I told you not to come near my family or me again. I unsteadily stood up on my feet and limped towards them.

Mel dodged another kick, but was knocked down again. That is it. I am not letting my sister get hurt. Mel's foot went up and connected with Bianca's chin, and while she was off balance I shoved the floorboard into her stomach, and she let out a gasp of pain. "Chris…"

"I told you to never come near me or my family again," I shot back. A part of me will always…feel something for you Bianca, but you are dead to me. You are not going to be able to hurt my family again. Mel got up and grabbed one of my arms and started to support me. Bianca let out a scream and died in a fiery explosion. Good riddance.

"Come on…we need to get you out of here…" Mel whispered starting to lead me towards the wall with the triquetra on it.

"Mel…you should have stayed in the past…" I told her as we got closer to the wall.

"Nice way of saying thank you for saving your ass," Mel muttered. I gave her a weak smile, but it went away as soon as I saw Mom and our aunts were in the future with us.

"You brought them with you?" I whispered angrily.

"Hey…I couldn't do it alone…"

"Wyatt could come over here and kill Mom again," I reminded her.

"Yes I could," Wyatt said, as dark orbs, and I turned around, getting out of Mel's grip.

Melinda's POV 

I glared at my oldest brother, well after grabbing Chris's shoulder so he wouldn't crash. I need to get him to Dad so he could heal him. I turned to Mom, and I saw her getting prepared to freeze or blow up Wyatt. I couldn't let her do that, not after witnessing Wyatt killing Mom once. "Mom, no don't do anything to him!" I shouted,

"Mel…"

"Will you just listen to me?" I snapped, still pulling Chris towards them.

"Mel…just come quietly and no one will have to get hurt," Wyatt said, even though I could clearly tell he was lying. Ignoring Wyatt, I murmured the spell to go back in time, and continued to pull Chris towards it. Instantly the portal opened up.

"Guys get out of here!" I shouted, and I pushed Chris towards the portal. Aunt Phoebe grabbed a hold of Chris and went through the portal, with him trying to fight her grip. "Mom, Aunt Paige, get out of here!" I shouted again, and I turned back to Wyatt. I gave them the look that clearly said I know what I am doing, and they entered the portal. Wyatt gave me a smile, and was glad to see I was "staying" in this time. Psh…like I would.

"Glad to see you are finally-," I cut him off, instantly landing a right hook across his jaw. He gave me a look of shock, and I sprinted towards the portal.

I launched myself into the portal and it closed as I entered the past once again.


	8. Talking to the 'Rents

Melinda's POV 

Chris instantly was at my side, and tried to help me up, but ended up hurting himself. "Chris…you dumb ass," I said, as I pulled myself up, and steadied him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked Chris over towards Dad.

"I am not letting him heal me again," Chris murmured darkly. Dad…healed Chris? Oh…Dad from our time.

"Chris…you need your strength," I said gently. "Please…" I said giving him puppy eyes. Chris let out a sigh, and nodded.

"Mel…who is this?" Mom asked me as we got near her. She grabbed my arm and stopped me from getting to Dad. Chris looked at her, and I could tell he wasn't too keen on Mom and the Aunts finding out about him, but I can't lie. "Melinda Halliwell," her tone going dark.

"This is Christopher Halliwell…my older brother," I said, and Mom gaped at me in shock. "Why did you think I wanted to go back so bad?" I asked her. I knew Chris was glaring at me, mad that I revealed who we were so fast. Mom stayed silent and I tried to pull Chris towards Dad again.

He struggled in my grip, and I tried to tighten my grip on him, but he started to orb away. I flicked my wrists at him, instantly stopping his orb trail. "Mel…" he started.

"Chris…please just let Dad heal you," I pleaded.

"He isn't my dad…" Chris muttered.

"Chris…" I heard Mom say and instantly he backed away from her. I knew Chris was going to have trouble being here. Mom dying was hardest on him…he couldn't heal Mom…and Dad didn't come when we called for him. He was too busy in our time for us.

"Stay away from me," Chris shot as Dad came closer to us. "Mel…please unfreeze my powers…so I can orb myself away from him," I tightened my grip on Chris's good arm, and he gave me a pleading look. He was going to be mad if I don't let him go…but I don't want him to be hurt…especially if a demon comes around. Well Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are more than capable of stopping a demon, but if one from our time comes and tries to attack Mom, or anyone else in our family…they are going to need help. "Mel…please…"

"I am not letting you go anywhere until you get healed. If I let you go…what if Wyatt sent a demon for you?" Chris just continued to glare at me as Dad hands went over Chris, healing the wounds Wyatt and Bianaca had inflicted. As soon as he was done being healed, he orbed off. "Chris!" I shouted at his orbing form. Oh he always orbs off when he doesn't get his way, totally not fair that he and Wyatt can orb. God damn it. "Chris do not make me summon your ass back here!"

"Any more siblings you wish to inform me about?" Mom asked tightly.

"That's it for you Mom, only us three," I sighed. "But never mind about that, we need to go get Chris!" Mom let out a sigh.

"Just leave him alone for a while Mel…he'll calm down," Mom said.

"Normally I would agree, but with Wyatt viewing into the future, we need to stick together," Dad stayed silent and I felt bad for him, but if I asked Dad to orb with me to go get Chris, he would be even more pissed at me. "Aunt Paige…do you think you can orb me to the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"Why don't I orb you?" Dad asked me, and he looked like he wanted to talk to Chris. I could tell by the look in his eyes. Last time I had tried to get Dad to talk to Chris…it didn't work out too well. Dad ended up with a broken nose and I ended up with Chris hardly talking to me a week.

"Dad…I know from past experiences with Chris, that you need to let him come to you. Aunt Paige…please orb me to the Golden Gate Bridge," I said turning to Aunt Paige. She nodded and grabbed my hand. Before we orbed, I turned back to Dad. "Don't follow us Dad…" I warned and we orbed to The Golden Gate Bridge, to find Chris sitting near the edge. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I saw Paige walk over next to him, and we just stayed silent for a while.

Just as I was about to say something to Chris, I heard someone else orb in. I instantly turned around to see Dad orbing in. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, and instantly I threw my hand out freezing him. Chris turned around, and saw Leo.

"You let him come along?" Chris started to rant.

"Mel told him to stay behind…he didn't listen," Aunt Paige said jumping to my defense. Chris took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," he apologized. "I just don't want to deal with him you know?" Chris said.

"Yeah…I know," I told him. "So how about we orb back to the manor, and momentarily give him the slip? Besides, you need to talk with Mom. I don't want her thinking that you hate her," I said to Chris gently.

Chris's POV 

"Mom doesn't think that does she?" I asked her. I don't want Mom thinking that I hate her…

"No…she is just in shock still," Mel said, "but you need to talk with her Chris," she told said. I nodded, and sighed. "It will all work out," she said. "Now…go orb home and talk to Mom. I'll stay here with Dad, and makes sure that he doesn't orb in and interrupt the conversation. If it comes to him trying to orb his way into it, I'll freeze him on the spot ok?" she said with a laugh.

"Thanks sis," I say to her pulling her in for a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing her out her Aunt Paige," I said turning to her. She gave me a smile, and stood up.

"Well I will see you guys at home," she said and orbed away.

"See you in a little while Mel," I said as I orbed towards the manor. I orbed into the kitchen and saw Mom getting some jello for Wyatt. She turned to me, and I could tell she was unaware of how to talk with me, and it was weird just coming in and saying that hey I'm your second son. Slowly she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me, and I do not know how she knew that was the exact thing I needed. I leaned into the hug, once again being with my mom…who I hadn't seen since I was fourteen.

"I missed you Mom," I whispered, and she tightened her hold on me.

Mel's POV 

As I looked towards the Golden Gate Bridge, I waited for Dad to unfreeze. Hopefully he won't be stupid and try to go after Chris, and if he does…I am going to have to freeze him again. If I know Dad, he is going to try and go after him. So…time to do what Mom taught me to do, curling my fingers, I unfroze his head. "Mel…what's going on?" he asked, probably noticing that he couldn't orb or move anything below his neck. He looked pissed off. "Can you please unfreeze me?" he asked angrily.

"So you can go piss off my brother sure," I said sarcastically. "No…Dad you have to let Chris come to you," I said to him.

"Mel…" he said sternly.

"I am not going to unfreeze you until I know you aren't going to go after Chris," I sighed. "Dad you should know that with Chris…he was raised with you hardly being around for him. You were there for me, and you were there for Wyatt…" Dad's face softened, and I could tell he wasn't going to go. "Just let him come to you ok?" he nodded, and I unfroze him fully. "Sorry Dad…I know you really hate being frozen," I apologized after a minute. Dad put his arms around me, and I hugged him back.

Chris's POV 

I squeezed onto my Mom and she just continued to hold me. She pulled away a little bit, and just looked at my face. I really wasn't sure what to say to her, and she knew it as well. I just hope she doesn't ask me why would I miss her…I really don't want to be the one to tell her that she died in my arms. Mom suddenly once again wrapped her arms around me and brought me close to her. "I know something bad happened…" Mom started, and I tried to get out of her grip, but she held onto me. "And I am not going to badger you about it, because that never works with kids…so when you are ready to tell me what happens…I'll be here," she told me. She wasn't going to force me to tell her what's wrong…she has always been like this.

"I love you Mom," I whispered as she held me.


	9. Sheltered

Mel's POV 

It's been several months since me and Chris came to the future. Mom had a spell in the manor that provided extra rooms for Chris and me to stay in. Chris had been avoiding Dad for the longest time, and I know that Dad won't be able to hold back much longer.

"Hey Mel," Aunt Phoebe said and I turned around flashing her a smile.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe," I said to her, tucking some hair behind my ear. "What's up?"

"Heading out for a date…" she said with a smile, putting some heels on.

"Ah…" I said throwing mine and Chris's laundry in the dryer, "So where is Jason taking you?" I asked her, starting it up.

"Don't know, he said it would be a surprise," she said.

"Well…I am going to go help Chris with the Book of Shadows," I said to her, "Have fun on your date," I gave her a wave as I headed out towards the stairs. Chris was looking in the Book of Shadows. Chris's eyes looked tired, and I walked over to him. "Chris…"

"Hey," he said tiredly, flipping through the pages in the book. I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him away from the book. "Mel…I'm fine," he whispered, trying to get back to the book.

"Have you been here all night?" I asked him. He shook his head, and I knew it. "Chris, you are going to go get some rest, come on," I said dragging him out of the attic. He orbed out of my grip and I let out annoyed growl. "Christopher Perry Halliwell!" I shouted, and Aunt Paige walked out of her room.

"Um…what's going on?" she questioned, putting an earring on. God she better not be going on a date with Richard. He is such a pansy.

"Me fighting Chris to get some sleep," I explained quickly.

"He pulled another all nighter?" Aunt Paige guessed.

"Yeah…" I said, heading back into the attic. " Chris, if you do not get some rest, I'll have Mom summon your ass home!" I threatened when I didn't see him in the attic. Orbs swirled in, forming into Chris. "Chris, how come I have to threaten to get Mom involved to get you to get some sleep?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris grumbled, heading reluctantly towards his room.

"No Chris. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," I answered, following after him. I glanced over my shoulder and gave Aunt Paige a look that said 'I can handle this'. I shut the door to his room and watched as he sat on his bed.

"Look, what do you want me to say?" he spat at me.

"I don't know...that you're avoiding Mom," I snarled.

"So maybe I am. What does it matter," he asked.

"You can't push her away Chris. We lost her once. Don't make it worse now," I begged.

"She wants to talk..." he sighed.

"Chris," I started, sitting next to him, "You need to try and reconnect with her. I know it is hard," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well if I even try to talk to her…she is going to want me to talk to Leo," he shot, shrugging my hand off his shoulder.

Chris's POV 

I felt bad that I was being a jackass, but I refuse to talk to Leo. I stood up, and started to pace around in my room. Mel hopped off my bed, and stopped my pace. "Chris…take a deep breath. You need to calm down, pacing and staying inside of your own mind isn't going to help you," Rolling my eyes I did as she asked, but it didn't help very much.

"Mel…I won't talk to him," I said in a stubborn voice.

"I don't want to force you to talk to him…" she sighed. "But please…don't desert Mom," she pleaded with me. I saw some tears in her eyes, and I pulled her into a hug. I don't want to keep dodging Mom, and hurting her.

"I'll talk with Mom…" I promised her, and she pulled away.

"But you should try and get some rest first ok?" Mel said, wiping at her eyes. "I hate to see you so tired…" she said.

"I will, don't worry about me so much. Aren't I the big brother supposed to be worrying about you?" I asked giving her a small smile. She returned the smile, and patted my shoulder before walking out of my room. Sighing, I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me for once without a fight. After a couple minutes of tossing and turning, I got up and walked out of my room, and went into the bathroom to look for some Tylenol PM or anything that would knock me out when I saw Mom in there.

"Hey," she said giving me a smile. I must have not looked too well, because Mom put her hand to my forehead. "Chris are you feeling ok?" she asked, looking at my face.

"I'm ok," I said suddenly nervous.

"Chris…sweetie…" I resisted the urge to orb away, but still couldn't say anything to her. What the hell is wrong with me? It is just Mom… "Chris…what is wrong?"

"It's nothing," I mumbled, my eye catching the Tylenol finally and I orbed it into my hands.

"Chris…you have to know by now that I detest when I am lied to," Mom sighed. "but I can see that you don't want to talk…" I closed my eyes, and put my hand out to stop her.

"Mom…I do want to talk…it's just hard," I said to her. Mom turned to me, and I sighed. This may be the only opportunity to talk to her while Leo isn't around. "Mom…" I tried once again to start what was on my mind, but I stopped. Mom pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Chris…you can talk to me, I'm here," Mom said to me.

"You won't be for long," I murmured quietly. Mom stayed silent and I pulled away, thinking she was upset, and would probably just call for Leo.

"Chris…is that why you have been avoiding me?" Mom asked turning me around. I expected to see shock on her face, but it wasn't at all. I numbly nodded, and Mom pulled me into a hug once again. "I'm sorry I caused you pain," my mom whispered to me.

I pulled away from her, "It's not your fault Mom," shocked she would assume that. "If anything it's my fault…"

"Chris…" Mom said.

"I couldn't heal you…" I sighed, tears of anger hitting my eyes. "And when I called for Leo…he wouldn't come," I whispered.

"Sh…just let it out Peanut," Mom said to me, tightly hugging me. I put my head into her shoulder, and cried it out. As Mom held me, I heard orbs come in.

"Piper…what's wrong with Chris?" his voice sounded happy at first, but went to concerned when it went to my name. Instantly I orbs swirled around me, and I arrived into my room.

Mel's POV 

As soon as I walked out of Chris's room, I knew he most likely wouldn't get any sleep, so I decided to make Chris a sleeping potion, so he could finally get a full nights sleep. As I walked downstairs I saw Mom playing with Wyatt. "Hey Mom," I said to her. I bent down to Wyatt, who was in his playpen, "Hey buddy," I said tickling his tummy.

"So what are you doing?" Mom asked, as I pulled myself up, and headed into the kitchen.

"Just a precaution to make sure Chris gets some sleep," I explained, getting a pot of water boiling. Maybe I should make sure to add something to make his sleep a peaceful one, instead of one with him holding Mom in his arms.

"Chris has troubles sleeping still?" Mom asked in a worried voice. Damn these loose lips of mine.

"Yeah…but can you please wait for him to come to you?" I pleaded with Mom. "He really does want to reconnect with you, but just let him do it on his own time…" Mom didn't look too happy about it, but she nodded.

"I will…" Mom said to me. "You hungry, I can whip up something…"

"No thanks Mom," I said to her. "I'll just make the potion, and maybe go and see Daddy," I smiled. Mom nodded and went back to playing peek-a-boo with Wyatt. I went into the kitchen, and got a pot of water boiling.

"Can you keep an ear out for Wyatt? I am going upstairs for a minute to grab some of Dad's shirts,"

"Sure thing Mom," I called out. I was putting finishing touches on the potion, when suddenly I heard Mom and Dad yelling, which distracted me, and I burned my hand on the burner. "Oh goddamn it!" I shouted. Wyatt orbed into my arms, and I barely caught him. He put a hand over my burnt one, and a white light went over it, and it healed. Wyatt gave me a smile, and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Wyatt," I said to him.

I bottled the potion, and with Wyatt still in my arms, I headed upstairs. "Hey!" I shouted to them. "What is going on with you two?" I asked them. I thought the bickering was over with by now. "Wait…I don't want to know, just please take this somewhere else, baby in the room," I took a look at Chris's room, and saw him head in his hands. Finding another playpen I put Wyatt into it, and knocked on Chris's door. I saw Chris's head shoot up, and when he saw it was me, he started to wipe at his eyes. I went into his room, and gently closed the door behind me. "What's going on?" I questioned softly, sitting next to him.

"Leo interrupted when I was talking to Mom," Chris sighed. I knew that he and Dad needed to get over this block dividing them, but I am not going to force him to talk with Dad.

"I'm sorry Chris," I whispered to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Leo…no, do not go in there!" I heard Mom's voice around the door. Dad didn't listen, and he walked in.

"Get out of here Leo!" Chris growled angrily, standing up. Mom put a hand on her stomach, and she winced. Chris saw Mom wince, and he was instantly over to her.

Chris's POV 

"Mom," I said in a worried voice, instantly wrapping my arm around her and having her sit down on my bed. "Are you ok?" I asked, ignoring Leo's presence. Mel was right next to me, also putting a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"I'm fine…" She said. I looked down at her stomach. "Chris I'm fine," she said grabbing my chin so I could look at her face.

"Piper…" Leo said, trying to walk towards her but instantly I turned to him.

"We don't need you Leo, so just back off," I shot at him. Mom put a hand on my shoulder, and had me sit down next to her.

"Chris…" I knew that tone in her voice, and I knew that she wanted me to talk with Leo.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," I whispered. "No…I don't want to talk with him," I tried to orb away, but Mom tightened her grip on me. Mel looked in between Mom, and me and I could tell she didn't know what she should do.

"Daddy…" Mel said in a sweet voice.

"Mel…I need to talk with Chris now," Leo said.

"Maybe you should wait until he is ready to talk," Mel tried again to get Leo to leave, but he wouldn't. Mel, walked next to me, and I was in shock, "Mom…this is not the best time to try and get Chris to talk,"

"Why do you hate me so much Chris?" Leo asked me, but I pointedly ignored him.

"Chris…will you please talk to him?" Mom pleaded with me. Mel put a hand on my shoulder, and I knew that she was on my side.

"Mom…" I tried to get out of it. Leo put a hand on my shoulder, and I yanked away from him. "Don't touch me," I snarled.

"Chris, what did I do to make me the bad guy?" Leo asked, putting his hand down slowly his face mirroring some hurt. Why do I have to talk to him? What law says I have to reconnect with him?

"I don't have to say anything to some deadbeat that abandoned his family for his work," I shot at him.

"I wouldn't…" Leo started.

"Well you did," I interrupted him, my hands balling up, my blood felt like it was boiling. "And it was bad enough that you were a deadbeat before you let Mom die. You made time to see Wyatt…you made to for your little girl…but when it came to me Leo. You were never there!" I growled, pulling away from Mom and Mel, punching Leo across the jaw.

I felt Mel starting to restrain me, and I reluctantly pulled away from Dad, despite the fact I just wanted to kick him in the ribs. "Chris…I'm so sorry," Mom said jumping off my bed, and tried to pull me in for a hug, but I backed away from her.

"No…just stay away from me," I said, finally managing to orb out of my room. I heard Mel calling for me, and I felt terrible ignoring her as I orbed myself once again to the Golden Gate Bridge. _Chris…please come back!_ I heard Mom yelling to me. I shouldn't ignore Mom, and I sighed, and once again orbs surrounded me, and I was back in the manor.

Mom instantly enfolded me into a hug. "Mom…I'm sorry," I whispered. Mel was the next person to give me a hug.

"Thanks for trying," she whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Chris…" Leo tried again to talk to me, but I shirked away from him.

"I only came back because Mom wanted me to come back Leo," I shot at him.

"I won't be like that Chris," Leo tried to say he wouldn't turn out to be the deadbeat that he was destined to become, but I am not going to listen.

"That is what you are saying now," I spat. "Mom and Grandpa were the only ones there for me, and that isn't going to change,"

"Chris…can't you give me a chance?" Leo pleaded with me.

"No…just…just…unless it has to do with protecting Wyatt…I want nothing to do with you," I stated. Leo sighed, running a hand through his hair, and left the room. Thank God, and good riddance.

Mom let out a sigh, and looked at me, a disappointed look on her face. "Mom…I'm sorry," I tried, but she silenced me.

"It's ok Chris," she said pulling me into a hug. "I understand, but can you please find it in your heart to forgive Leo?" she asked me. I was about to answer angrily, but once again she silenced me. "Just think about it for a while, ok?" Mom asked. "Whatever you choose Chris…I will love you," she said to me. "And I will never desert you," she promised me.

"Thanks Mom," I whispered to her. Mom kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I sighed, and sat down on my bed. Mel sat down next to me, and gave me a weak smile.

"Chris…" I was expecting another argument to erupt between us, but unexpectedly she pulled me into a hug. "You are the best big brother," she whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks for supporting me Mel…" I whispered.

"Of course I would," Mel said to me. "You were the one that took care of me when Mom died…" Mel stated. She pulled away and handed me a vial. "I thought that you might have trouble sleeping, so I made you a little potion, to help you sleep,"

"Thanks Mel," I whispered as she pulled away.

"Get some rest Chris," she stated. I took a sip of the potion, and instantly felt drowsy. She pulled away the sheets and I laid down. "I love you," she whispered, "Thanks for being there for me,"

"Love you too Mel," I murmured as sleep gently took me away for the first time in a long while.


	10. Finally Home

To all the people that have reviewed, I want to thank you for all the great reviews, but this story is sadly coming to an end. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter… Melinda's POV 

Sighing, I flipped through some pages of a thick book I had randomly grabbed off the shelf at Magic School. Next to me was another huge pile of books that I needed to read.

Being so engrossed in taking notes, and reading what possible evil could turn Wyatt…I didn't expect anyone else to be there. "Excuse me," a voice called. I started and looked up to see Gideon standing next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, barely managing to hide how annoyed I was.

"Do you have permission to take these books out?" he queried. I let out a snort, trying to cover my amused laugh

"Since when do I need your permission?" I asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, and raised my eyes inquisitively at him. "This is a library you know," I muttered.

"But you aren't a student here," Gideon pointed out. I rolled my eyes at him, and once again went back to reading.

"Your point?" I asked, looking over my notes. I didn't see what the problem was, I mean, you think he'd been bending over backwards to help the future of good from turning evil. "Besides…Mom shouldn't be here, considering she is pregnant with Chris," I mused. Gideon sighed, and walked away. What the hell is wrong with him? Shaking my head I went back to reading. Suddenly orbs appeared next to me and formed into Chris and Mom. "Hey Mom," I said turning to her. Chris still had a firm grip on her shoulder, and Mom looked at Chris.

"I'm ok sweetie," she said to him.

Chris's POV 

Blushing in embarrassment, I gently let go of her shoulder still making sure she was ok from the effects of orbing. Mom laughed, and patted my shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Mel asked Mom, and me "I thought you and Aunt Paige were going to take Mom to the doctors?"

"Aunt Paige can't make it…got caught up in her temp job," Mom said.

"Its just a temp job, she could of stopped working to come," I muttered. Mom laughed once again, and rolled her shoulders back.

"So…since Aunt Paige isn't coming, you want to come up with us instead?" I asked Mel, pretty much in a voice saying she should come with us. Mel nodded her head, and grabbed her coat, and put it on.

"Sure…" Mel said, leaving the books behind. I gave her a grateful smile, and Mom kept looking between us.

"I know what's going on here, and I can tell you two that I don't like it," Mom snapped. "Both of you should know by now that I do not like being babied,"

"Mom…" I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands, "I just get worried about you…" Mom's face softened, and she grabbed onto Mel's hand.

"Ok…lets go to the doctor's, to make sure you are going to be ok," Mom said, grabbing onto me. I gave Mom a smile and orbs surrounded us in front of the elevator to head up into the office. Shoving my hands into my pockets, trying to calm my nerves. I don't see who wouldn't feel weird in this situation, your mother going into a prenatal appointment for yourself? "Don't worry so much, it is going to be fine," Mom said.

"I'm not worried," I lied, and Mom and Mel glanced at me, eyebrows raised. "Well I'm not," I muttered.

"Piper Halliwell," the doctor called out, and she stood up.

Thirty minutes later we were back in the elevator, and was going to head to Mom's car. As we approached Mom's car, I heard something and turned around. A pale looking demon was behind her, and Mom turned around preparing to flick her wrists at the demoness, but she started for her. "Mom!" I cried out, and pushed her out of the way, and into Mel's arms. I let out a yelp, as I was scratched by her, and waved my hand at her, intending to send her flying, but she shrank, and turned into a spider, and disappeared. "Are you ok?" I asked Mom, ignoring the pain in my neck grabbing her shoulders.

"Yeah…oh Chris," Mom whispered, gently touching where I got scratched. I winced, and Mel looked at me. "Come on, lets get you into the car," she said, trying to lead me to the backseat. I opened my mouth to try and say I could orb her home, but Mom stopped me. "No…you are in no condition to orb," Mom said sternly, opening up the door. I sighed and went in the back seat. "Lay down," Mom softly said, and I obliged, lying in the backseat.

"Mom…I'll take care of Chris, you go and drive us home," Mel said, sitting next to me, looking at the scratch.

"That demon look familiar to you?" Mel whispered.

"No," I whispered, the scratches starting to sting really badly. I vaguely heard Mom on the phone, calling Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. Before I knew it, we were at the manor again, and Mel helped me out of the car.

"I'm not a baby you know," I snapped at her.

Mel's POV 

I let go of him, and sighed, "Fine," Guilt etched into my older brother's face, and he stopped me from walking off.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and I turned to him.

"It's ok," I said, taking a look at his scratches as we walked up the steps towards the front door. "That is looking pretty bad Chris…" I said.

"Maybe we should call for Leo," Mom said, and Chris instantly shook his head.

"No," he said stubbornly. "I lived without him, and protected Mel. I do not need him now," he groused, as we entered the kitchen. Aunt Paige orbed in, and took one look at the cut, and grimaced.

"That looks like it smarts," she commented, "I'm sorry that I can't heal you," she apologized to Chris. "Piper, I'll clean Chris up, go sit over there," she said, to the opposite side of the room. "Do not give me that look Piper, do it. You are forbidden from getting near blood, now go sit," Mom rolled her eyes, and sat down.

"This sucks," Chris complained, as Paige started to clean up Chris' cuts.

"I'll go bring the book down, so we can look up the demon that attacked Chris," I said, heading upstairs. I went into the attic, and grabbed the Book of Shadows, and just as I was about to exit, Wyatt orbed in. "Hey…I thought you were supposed to be in magic school," I said, bending down next to him. He looked scared, and instantly with my other arm, I scooped him up, and headed downstairs. "Lets see if Mommy can help you calm down," I said, and headed downstairs.

Another set of orbs went in front of me, and I growled, "Don't you people ever think before you orb?" I snapped, but didn't bother to apologize when I saw it was Gideon. He didn't say anything, and I really wasn't in any mood to deal with this particular prissy elder right now, and I tried to step around him, to get to Mom, but he blocked my path. "Look buddy, I got one brother who was attacked by a demon, and one who is clearly freaking out, so get the hell out of my way,"

"Just worried about Wyatt…he orbed away from daycare…" he said, trying to appear normal.

"Well…I am watching him now, so it's fine," I tried once again to step around him and once again blocked my path. "Is there a reason why you came here?"

Chris' POV 

What was taking Mel so long to grab the Book? "Chris, stop fidgeting," Aunt Paige demanded, as she tried to put a band-aid on my neck. Mom got up, and put a firm hand on my shoulder. "Piper-,"

"Just because I don't have a shield, like I did with Wyatt doesn't mean I can just stand by and not help my son," Mom snapped at her. Wyatt had powers from the womb? Mom looked at me, and turned my gaze downwards. No wonder he is so good with his powers, he has been using magic since he was in Mom.

"Wyatt always gets everything," I muttered.

"Chris…look at me," Mom said, and I turned my gaze upwards and she calmly said, "You are my son, and just as powerful as Wyatt, or you would not have been able to protect this family like you have been able to since you were in your teens,"

"But-,"

"No buts," Mom said, "Now…let me and Aunt Paige clean you up," I rolled my eyes, but nodded. Finally the band-aid was on, and suddenly I felt like Baby Wyatt was in trouble…Mel too. Orbing away from Mom and Aunt Paige I orbed over to where Mel was, and saw Gideon pestering her.

"I said Wyatt is fine, we are here, we don't need Magic School to baby-sit him right now," she said firmly. I saw a flare of anger in his eyes, and something cold calculating in his eyes.

"She said back off Gideon," I growled, and Mel started hearing my voice. My neck started to sting again, and felt my hands starting to shake. Gideon didn't back off, the next thing I knew, I was flying across the room, grabbing a hold of Gideon, and forcefully sent him downstairs. Leaping downstairs, Gideon summoned a lightning bolt and sent it towards me, and suddenly it froze. I threw my hands out and instantly web shot towards Gideon, plastering him to the wall.

"Chris, what is going on here?" Mom asked, but all I was focused on was hurting Gideon. He wanted to do something with Wyatt, and I knew this had something to do with how Wyatt turned evil.

"Mom…stay away from him…" Mel warned, and I silently thanked her. Slowly the web started to constrict around Gideon.

Mel's POV 

I walked downstairs and went to Mom and Aunt Paige, and gave Wyatt to Mom. "Chris knows what he is doing," I said, grimacing seeing the webs constricted around Gideon tighter. "Oh no…" I said, as I heard Dad's distinct orbing come in. Chris growled, and Gideon exploded.

"Chris…what did you do?" Leo growled, anger hitting his voice, as he saw the ashes of what was Gideon. I hurriedly flipped to the demon who had attacked us earlier, and I gave the book to Aunt Paige.

"Go make the reversal potion," I commanded, heading towards Chris and Dad. "Dad…"

"Back off," Chris growled at Dad.

"Where's Gideon Chris?" Dad asked, trying to control his anger, stepping closer to Chris.

"You're probably standing on some of him," Chris shot, and I saw his eyes turning a deep shade of red.

"Dad…you have to understand…" I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Chris…you just killed an Elder!" Dad yelled. Chris threw a punch at Leo, and tackled him to the ground.

"So that is the only way you could talk to me, since I killed a fucking Elder!" Chris roared. "You deadbeat!" Chris yelled, forcing another punch on him. I jogged over to Chris and Dad.

"Chris…stop," I said.

"No…I need to protect you and Wyatt," Chris growled.

Aunt Paige orbed over to me, a couple potion vials in her hands. "Chris…please take the potion…"

"NO,"

"Well you can beat the shit out of Leo later, just take the potion now," Aunt Paige said with a roll of her eyes.

"Paige!" Mom snapped, walking over towards us. She grabbed one of the potions, "If you want to do it right, you got to do it yourself," and she downed it. Chris suddenly stopped hitting Dad, and his face returned to normal. His face looked like as if Aunt Phoebe was having a premonition, and I touched his shoulder and suddenly felt a rush, like a movie going through my mind. I saw my childhood, and my life up to now…and a new set of memories.

Chris' POV 

As these new memories played in my mind, I saw that Leo was actually going to be there in my childhood, being a good father, not only to Wyatt, and Melinda, but to me as well. I saw Mom alive…the life I had been dreaming of having ever since my fourteenth birthday. Leo stood up and looked at Mel, and me and finally after what seemed like an eternity, all my new updated memories, I looked at Leo. Being an Elder, he had the ability to heal by himself, and slowly he started to get himself healed. "Dad…" I croaked out, "I'm sorry," Leo…no not Leo, Dad looked at me, and wrapped me into a hug. After a moment I pulled away, "Gideon was the reason why Wyatt turned evil…" Dad nodded, and finally for the first time in eight years, I finally made up with my Dad.

A couple days later 

Today was the day we had to say our goodbyes to our past, and go back into our own time. The triquetra was drawn on the wall, and Mel and me were about to say the spell to go back. There weren't any tears for us going back to our own time, just hope for a new brighter future. We recited the spell to go back, and after kissing goodbye, we walked into the portal, and was met with our family in our own time. "We did it Mel…" I breathed, and I saw Wyatt walk up to me.

"They're back," Wyatt said, pulling us for a hug. Finally it was done, Mel and I saved Wyatt, and Mom.


End file.
